


Love Fool 2

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun





	Love Fool 2

夜幕再度降临，相叶少有地在天刚擦黑时便回了家。  
他像约定的一样，没有再去夜晚的街头游荡，径直回到了这个有同居人等着他的地方。  
正是各家各户的晚餐时间，相叶推开家门，久违地闻到了浓郁的咖喱香气。  
他抽了抽鼻子，蹬下鞋步入屋内，一路绕过安静的起居室，走进了散发着家庭气息的厨房。  
料理台前，一个小小的身影穿着盖过屁股的宽大T恤，正在咚咚咚地切着配菜，一旁的灶上煮着香气的来源，发出轻微的咕嘟咕嘟声。  
相叶的脚步声故意放得很轻，专注于晚餐的二宫没有注意到对方的到来。  
他在身上系了一条浅粉色的围裙，系带在腰后系成一个蝴蝶结，乍一看颇有几分贤妻良母的韵味。然而下体却看起来像是一丝不挂，两条肉感十足的白嫩小腿从T恤底下直白地露出，使得围裙也仿佛变成了一种情趣，透着无声的勾引。  
相叶几步走上前，从背后突然地将二宫抱进了怀里。  
可爱的“娇妻”吓了一跳，菜刀危险地磕上案板边缘，差点从手里掉下去。  
相叶低头把脑袋靠上二宫的肩膀，鼻尖轻轻扫过他的鬓发，呼出温热鼻息：“我回来了。”  
二宫看清了来人便放下心来，菜刀稳当放回案板，侧头在相叶的脸颊上留下一吻：“欢迎回来。回家怎么都没有声音，吓了我一跳。”  
“是小和做饭太专心没有听到吧？不能怪我哦。”相叶皱起鼻子笑得憨厚，绕在人身前的手却不太安分，大掌伸进围裙底下，贴上二宫露出T恤的腿肉，一寸寸地抚摸上去，“今天的小和穿得比平时都可爱呢，我都要以为是在勾引我了。”  
二宫闻言，身子明显地僵了一下，耳尖肉眼可见地泛红，肉手犹豫了片刻，按上相叶贴在他大腿上的手背，将手指穿插进他的指缝，十指交扣：“……就是在勾引哦。”  
“什么？”相叶眨了眨眼，装作一副没有听到的样子。  
二宫伸手关了一边的炉火，将案板推到一边留出空隙，转身面向相叶坐上料理台，掀起粉嫩的围裙，露出T恤之下，一丝不挂的下体。  
羞耻心让二宫的耳廓如滴血般艳红，赤裸的脚丫轻轻踩上相叶的膝盖，紧闭的小穴在阴影里若隐若现。  
“我就是在勾引你，相叶さん觉得怎么样呢？”  
相叶没有回答，欺身吻上了料理台上的美餐。  
二宫用嘴叼着围裙的下摆，手掌撑在身后，坐在光滑的大理石上。  
他的两腿被弯成M字，两只粉嫩的汉堡脚踩在料理台边缘，使下体彻底暴露在对方眼底。  
相叶拧开蜜罐盖子，将大量蜂蜜从二宫的性器浇下。琥珀色的粘稠液体缓缓从肉茎流向臀缝，将穴口粘得满是粘腻。  
二宫事先忍着羞耻将下体的毛剃了干净，此刻光溜溜的下身浸满蜂蜜，看起来倒更像一道甜品。  
相叶用手掌将蜂蜜均匀涂抹开来，沾满粘液的手指在穴口按了几下，用力插进半指。  
后穴传来的异物感让二宫难耐地发出呜咽，相叶俯身亲吻他柔软的鼻头，注视着他双眼柔声询问：“会不会疼？”  
二宫咬着围裙摇了摇头，一只肉手覆上相叶撑在桌边的手，食指轻轻在他手背上勾划，像是一种无声的邀请。  
相叶不再有顾忌，一手握住二宫的肉茎上下撸动，一手在蜂蜜的润滑下插入更深的地方，来回扩张。  
二宫悄悄做着深呼吸，努力让自己放松下来，后穴随着呼吸不断开合，片刻后便吃下了相叶的三根手指。  
二宫的眼角逐渐染上情欲的红，适应了后穴的异物感后快感开始上涌，呜咽声也变得甜腻。  
然而相叶在此时突然抽出了手指，二宫下意识瞄向相叶的胯间，却听到了相叶低低的笑声。  
“小和太性急了哦。”  
对方游刃有余的嘲笑让二宫越发羞耻，低垂的脸颊泛起诱人的粉。小穴收缩着涌上空虚感，二宫却不敢开口向相叶索取。  
好在相叶没有让他等太久。他拿起案板上几枚未切的圣女果，在蜜罐里浸上一层蜂蜜，抵上二宫开合的穴口。  
二宫睁大了双眼，拒绝未来得及出口，圆润冰凉的圣女果便整个被相叶推了进来，碾过火热的肠壁，钻进深处。  
呻吟声从二宫紧咬的齿缝中溢出，粉粉的脚趾在桌沿上绷紧，泪水顺着他的眼角滑落，在翻折的衣襟上留下点点水渍。  
向来温柔的相叶这次却没有给二宫喘息的机会，下一枚圣女果立刻就顶着前一枚挤了进来，椭圆形的长果被塞进了足足有四五颗，最终像计算好似地蹭在二宫的敏感带上。冰凉带尖的顶端不偏不倚地撞上腺点，裹挟着疼痛的快感在二宫的脑中炸开一片白光，前端还未被触碰就射出了第一发精液，颤抖的唇咬不住围裙，二宫几乎是哭着尖叫出声。高潮后小穴猛地收紧，肠道里的果肉被挤破，淡粉色汁液混合着蜜从合不拢的穴口流下来，淫靡至极。  
“射得好快呢。”  
相叶的声音带着黏糊糊的鼻音，语调中是再明显不过的愉快。  
羞耻和情欲交织着占据了二宫的理智，莫名的好胜心让他对穿戴完好的相叶产生了不满，他挣扎着坐起身，两只小手紧紧抓着自己的臀肉向两边掰开，露出还在往外流水的小穴。脸上猫唇委屈地抿起，一双浅色的眼瞳蓄满了水汽，清纯的五官配上充满情欲的表情，连直白的勾引都染上了几分楚楚可怜的气质，让杀伤力成倍增长。  
“相叶さん也快点、插进来……全部射进来也没关系……”  
相叶觉得，今天的二宫很不一样。  
作为室友来说，相叶对二宫的印象其实并不深刻。过去几周他们虽然住在同一个屋檐下，但彼此因为作息的关系很少见面，相叶一直以为二宫是一个沉静冷淡的人，却不想他在性爱中有着这样的一面。  
相叶双手撑在二宫的两侧，胯部大力地摆动，肉茎深入浅出地肏干着他紧致的小穴，将二宫干得大幅摇晃。  
身下的二宫紧紧抱着相叶的后颈，屁股竭力抬高迎合对方略显粗暴的抽送，被泪水打湿的小脸被快感涨得通红，靠在相叶的耳边发出猫咪般的呜咽。  
本就被圣女果撑得鼓胀的小穴插入肉棒后被撑到极限，果肉在相叶一次次大力的抽插中被捣成细碎的果肉，细密的颗粒感被肉棒碾碎在腺点上。巨大的快感爽得二宫止不住地哭叫出声，白嫩的小腿在半空中绷直，脚尖随着身上人的肏干晃出淫荡的弧度。粉红的汁水混合着果肉不断从两人交合的地方流下来，顺着料理台的边缘滴落到地上，在洁白的地砖上留下星星点点的绯红。  
念及身下的人才刚刚是第二次经历性事，相叶本想放缓速度给他留下适应的时间，不想二宫注意到他的体贴后却主动扭腰将柔软的臀肉往他胯间撞，哭红的眼眶望向相叶时看起来还有几分委屈。  
“相叶さん，快一点、哈啊……不用那么照顾我也、没关系，嗯……想要……”  
相叶侧头与二宫面颊相贴，热气在两人的呼吸间蒸腾，说不清谁的体温更高一点。  
如果说上一次二宫的妩媚是媚药所成，带着几分沉溺昏沉的本能。那么这一次他的诱惑就是骨子里自带的魅力，是他主动的勾引。  
“既然这样，我就不客气了。”  
狂风骤雨般的肏干随着话音而来，相叶精干结实的肌肉鞭挞般不断撞在二宫雪白的臀肉上，肌肤相接之处很快被干得通红发肿，疼痛与快感相携而来，二宫开始逐渐分不清两者的区别，将身子一个劲地往施暴者的怀里钻。  
相叶将堆积在二宫小腹的围裙和衣摆一并向上卷至锁骨，二宫稍显赘肉的小腹整个暴露在相叶的眼底，被他挑逗似的捏了两把，换来二宫不满的闷哼。然而下一秒他的乳尖便被相叶咬住，柔软乳肉被相叶丰厚的唇整个包裹着吮吸出声，二宫爽得连声音都发不出来，嘴巴无声地大张，含不住的唾液从嘴角流下与泪水和汗液混杂在一起，双眼有一瞬的失神，肉茎颤抖着将不断流出精水，后穴在干性高潮的余韵中不断收缩，换来相叶更加猛烈的肏弄。  
万千幸福的普通家庭结束了他们温馨的晚餐，相叶也在厨房将他的餐前甜点吃干抹净。  
内射之后，两人在料理台边喘息着相拥，相叶细致地亲吻二宫泪痕遍布的脸蛋，二宫舒服地眯起眼，将发软的身子扔进相叶怀里。  
“这样，做相叶さん的性伴侣合格吗？”  
在喘息逐渐平息时，相叶听到怀里的人细声这样说。  
他低声笑了，手臂绕过二宫的后腰将他严丝合缝地抱紧。  
“嗯，合格了哦。”


End file.
